Naruto, The Legend of The Orange Hokage
by Harjit9218
Summary: Naruto goes back in time after he is killed in the Boruto series. Seeing this as a second chance, he trains and prepares himself and his friends for the upcoming conflicts in the shinobi world.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

"Katon: Gokyaku no Jutsu" - Normal speech

*'Shinra Tensei'* - Thoughts

 **"Bijuu-Dama" - Kurama and other bijuu talking**

 ***'Impossible'* - Kurama and other bijuu thinking**

 **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** **\- Jutsus**

 **Now on with the show.**

 **Chapter 1: Prolouge**

 **Konohagakure no Sato: 80 years after the 4th Shinobi World War.**

The Nanadaime Hokage, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto had often looked back to his past after handing the position of Hokage to his grandson wondered if he could done things better, save more people and ended the war sooner without too much casualties but realised that he was not well trained nor as ready as he was now. He in his old age had begun to see his flaws in his younger and more annoying self who was impatient and was always striving to learn more jutsus. Naruto had recently created a very unique fuinjutsu that would allow him to go back in time but it was untested and there was no gurantee that it would work.

After thinking his options thoroughly, he decided it was worth a try to go back in time and save his precious people and bring world peace as he had already done once. He began the long set of hand-seals and applied his blood to the seal he had drawn and cast the jutsu. "Right, here goes nothing. Hinata-chan, wish me luck dattebayo! " **Sodai Jikan Ryoko no Jutsu**!" Naruto said. In a flash of white light, Naruto had vanished into thin air as if he had never existed in the first place.

 **Konohagakure no Sato: 12 years before the Kyuubi Attack.**

Due to Naruto's technique, his attempt to travel back in time had caused a huge shift which resulted in Kushina Uzumaki being pregnant with Naruto, whose father was Minato Namikaze. She was currently in labor in a remote part outside of the village in case the kyuubi breaks free. Another thing that changed in his attempt to go back in time was Kushina's age as she was born 5 years earlier due to the side effects of his jutsu. At the moment, she was 17 years old despite being the jinchuriki for only 10 years. Mito Uzumaki, the first jinchuriki, despite having transferred the kyuubi to Kushina, was still strong enough to live for another 10 years at best.

"Aaaaarrrrgggghhhh! It hurts dattebane!" Kushina screamed in pain as she tried to push Naruto out.

"Come on Kushina-chan! Just one more push. I can see the head crowning." Tsunade said. "Aaaarrrrggghhh!" Kushina screamed as she pushed Naruto out but unknown to her or Tsunade the seal holding the kyuubi shattered and the kyuubi realising this took a chance to escape and broke the seal. As Tsunade held Naruto in her arms, she was surprized that the kyuubi had broken free and cursed her lack of attention to the seal holding the kyuubi at bay. Mito Uzumaki, Tsunade's grandmother and the first jinchuriki of the kyuubi was there and realised that there was something that she could do in her old age before she died and she used the Shiki Fuin to seal the bijuu into Naruto. She had then used two shisho fuins making it a hakke fuin no shiki. Since the Hokage, the council and more importantly, Minato wasn't informed of Kushina's pregnancy, the details of Naruto's birth was kept secret with fake information filled in to make it look like Tsunade and Kushina had a child.

 **Timeskip 1 month after Naruto's birth**

In one month after Naruto was born, Kushina was busy caring for Naruto while hostilities were occuring outside of Konoha. Despite that, Kushina couldn't help but fall in love with her son who so utterly cute. Most of the time he would be drinking her breast milk or sleeping. Naruto had also unknowingly gained the hearts of Tsunade and Shizune when he had yawned cutely and laughed when they made funny faces to make him happy.

Kushina had then decided to take her Naru-chan to meet her best friend Mikoto Uchiha, the heirress of the Uchiha clan. When she met up with Mikoto, she was surprised to see her with a baby in her arms.

"Mikoto-chan! Ohaiyo! Ara. Who's the little one?" She asked Mikoto.

"Kushi-chan! I didn't know you were coming. I would have made something for us to eat and drink. This is my daughter, Setsuna Uchiha. Say hello, Setsuna-chan." Mikoto said as she introduced her daughter.

"WAAAAA!" The little girl wailed as she was frightened by so many strangers.

This noise woke up Naruto who then extended his hand to Setsuna who quickly calmed down much to the surprise of the mothers.

"Oh my Naru-chan! Hehehe. You are really a heart breaker aren't you?" Kushina said as she watched Naruto calm Setsuna.

"Wow. I've never seen anyone calm Setsuna-chan like Naruto-kun did. So who's the father?" Mikoto asked her.

"*SIGH* It's Minato. I apparently was in heat due to me being a jinchuriki and he just walked in on me relieving myself and he took advantage of me. I was lucky enough to have Tsunade-sama walk in on us and knock out Minato and have Mito-sama check on him to find out his intention to me. When we found out his intentions, Mito-sama had used a seal to erase his memories and made him think that he had walked in on me and I had given him a beating of a lifetime. Actually, I did give him a beating of a lifetime. I'm not forgiving him for taking advantage of me during my moment of vunerability. But I suppose Naru-chan here has helped me to overcome the traumatic moment and not ending up with a hatred of men. He just too cute to be angry. Don't you agree, Miko-chan? Oh yeah. Who's Setsuna-chans father by the way. You didn't seem like the one to settle down and get married." Kushina said as she asked Mikoto.

"*SIGH* It was Fugaku. I was forced by the elder Uchiha council to produce a child by their so called champion. Apparently, they wanted a male child to manipulate as they felt me being a female heirress was not right in their eyes and forced me to have a child. So far, they felt their so called attempt to produce a male heir had failed but I have a feeling that they will try again. They really are too arrogant for my taste." Mikoto said in a sad voice as she had been forced by her clans elders to produce a son to which they could name him the heir.

"Don't worry Mikoto-chan. Naru-chan here will punish them for being naughty, won't you Naru-chan?" Kushina said as she cuddled her son. Naruto who couldn't understand what they said just made a pout which in their eyes was just too adorable. Kushina having seen just how late it was, said goodbye to her best friend and headed back home to her clan compound.

As the time passed, Kushina raised Naruto as best as she could. After his first birthday, she taught him how to speak, read and write. By the time he had celebrated his third birthday, she decided it was time to teach him the basics in chakra control and how to be a ninja.

 **Naruto age 3**

Naruto was first taught to access his chakra not long after his third birthday. Kushina was surprised that his chakra reserves was that developed as he had mid level chunin reserves. Deciding that learning how to control his chakra would help him in the long term, she decided that he would start off with water walking exercise then followed by tree walking. Currently, they were in the Uzumaki clans private hotsprings as she was going to teach him how to waterwalk before teaching him tree walking.

"Alright Sochi-kun. Today I'm gonna teach you how to water walk. Now put one leg into the water and use your chakra to see how much it takes to make said foot to solidly stand on the water before starting on the next foot. Now begin!" She said.

"Hai Kaa-chan!" Naruto said. He put his left foot into the water and channeled his chakra only for his foot to sink into the water. Did I mention the water was hot? Yes I did. He immediately jumped out of the water holding his foot in pain as you could see his foot all red.

"Ooowww!" Naruto moaned. *'It hurts Dattebayo!'* He thought as he cried anime tears in pain.

"Get back to work Baka! Don't you dare slack off or no ramen for you tonight!" Kushina threathened him.

"Hai Sensei!" Naruto said in full attention as he got back to work. *'No ramen?! Must have ramen! I will have to endure this hellish training.'* He thought to himself. He then went back to his training and began again one foot at a time. After 1 hour, he was able to barely stand on the surface of the water as his chakra levels were quite low. Deciding that he had enough for now, she had him to take a break so he could recover his energy.

"Alright. Take a break Naru-chan. Eat the bento I made for you as you recover. After this we will begin your taijutsu training." She said to him. An hour later, she had him in the Uzumaki clans training grounds as she began his training in the Uzumaki style taijutsu.

"Okay Naru-chan. This taijutsu which I will be teaching you will be the Uzuken taijutsu. It is unpredictable and deadly, especially against a sharingan user. Now get into this stance and follow how I move. This is the basic stances that you must learn and master in order to procede to the next level. Now keep practising these katas until it feels like second nature, got it? Now begin." Kushina instructed her son in the basic stances of her families taijutsu style.

"Hai Sensei." Naruto said as he began to practise the katas until they were instinctual. For the next six months, he would start out his mornings with a good run where he would run 10 laps around Konoha which would be increased by 10 laps per week in order to increase his endurance and stamina. He would also do 10 situps and pushups which would be increased by 10 every week.

Not to mention that he had to wear a five pounds weight on his arms and his legs along with a 20 pounds weight on his chest. Every week, his arm and leg weights would increase by 5 pounds while his chest weights will be increased by 20 pounds per week. He also was made to wear a gravity seal in which he started off at level 1 which was 2x normal gravity where his gravity would be increased by 1 level after 3 months.

He also had a resistance seal on him where he started out at level one in which he felt like he was walking though water. His resistance seal would be increased by one level after three months in order to make him stronger and faster. In the afternoon, he would do his taijutsu practice while water walking at the same time. This method had really brought up his chakra control greatly where he must stay above the water while practising his katas. In the evenings he would be practising his writing and drawing skills which according to his mother, he must have a very good writing and drawing skills in order to learn fuinjutsu.

At the end of the six months of training, his chakra reserves were at mid jounin while his control were at high chunin level. He would do 240 laps around Konoha which is followed by 240 situps and pushups. His gravity seal is at level two which can be seen by his body structure where he has what one could consider muscular for a three year old. His resistance seal is at level 2 which equivalent to moving through dense water. His weight are at 120 pounds for his arm and leg weights while his chest weights are at 480 pounds. His writing and drawing skills are almost flawless thanks to the constant practice Kushina made him do.

"Alright. Since you have gotten down the basics, I think its time we got started on your real training. Every morning, you will start with 300 laps around Konoha followed by 300 situps and pushups. Every week, your laps and your situps and pushups will be increased by twice as much in order to push you to your limits." She said.

"Your gravity seal will be set at level three which will be increased by one level after three months. Your resistance seal is at level three which will be increased by one level after three months. Your weight would be at 300 pounds per limb and 1,200 pounds on your chest. The weights will be increased by 300 pounds per limb and 1,200 pounds on your chest per week in order to push you to your limits." She said.

"In the afternoon, you will learn the next set of katas which you will be practising on the water until I deem you sufficient enough. In the evenings, you will be learning the basics about fuinjutsu from me and I will make sure you master the basics before I will allow you to move on to the next level. This will be your schedule for the next six months. Now begin!" Kushina instructed as she began his next level of training where she made sure he completed his morning exercises and taught him the next set of katas for Uzuken style taijutsu which is slightly more difficult to learn than the first set.

"Hai Sensei!" Naruto said as he begun his next level of training. Every morning, he would start with 300 laps followed by 300 situps and pushups in which the laps, situps and pushups would be increased by 300 per week. By the time his training were coming to a close, he ran 7,200 laps in the morning followed by 7,200 situps and pushups. His gravity seal were at level three where they would be increased by one levels after three months. His resistance seal was at level three where they would be increased by one level after three months. His gravity seal were at level four where he was straining to move as fast as before. His resistance seal had reached level four where he was facing difficulty moving his limbs and his body as he felt like he was moving through dense mud.

His weight were at 300 pounds per limb and 1,200 pounds on his chest where the weights will be increased by 300 pounds per limb and 1,200 pounds on his chest a week. The weights on his limbs were at 3.6 tons per limb while the weight on his chest is at 14.4 tons by the time his training was ending.

He had mastered the basic set and the intermediate set of the Uzuken style taijutsu where he was able to train on the surface of the water without making a ripple to show that his chakra is fluctuating like before. His chakra reserves now is at high sannin level while his control is at low sannin level.

He had also mastered the basics of fuinjutsu to the points where he could make them instantly and not waste any chakra making them. What he had mastered in fuinjutsu was actually considered mastery in said art as the Uzumaki style of fuinjutsu was so complex that no one was able to understand them without complete mastery of the basics in which many people out there in the Elemental Nations had difficulty learning it.

"Alright Sochi-kun. I'm going to register you so you can enter the ninja academy so you can begin your career as a shinobi of the leaf. Now I have some scrolls in which I have some of the basic jutsus that the academy will teach you. Master them while I go and register you, okay?" She asked him.

"Hai Kaa-chan! I'll have them mastered in no time." He said in determination. He was going to master these jutsus properly. His chakra control and his reserves were much higher than it was back when he first started out in the academy. He was determined to be the best student in the academy and make Konoha proud of him.

"Okay then. I'll be back in a short while Sochi-kun." She said as she left the compound.

"Bye Kaa-chan!" Naruto said as he waved goodbye. He then took said scrolls and learned the basic jutsus that the academy thought in a couple of hours. In that time he had mastered the henge to the points where he could do it silently, seallessly and smokelessly which shows his mastery in the jutsu.

His mastery of the kawarimi was at the point where he does seallessly, silently and smokelessly which shows his mastery in said jutsu. His bunshin on the other hand was a bit discoloured but he was able to make them silently, smokelessly and seallessly which he was use the jutsu despite his heritage as an Uzumaki.

The other two jutsus that his mother had given him was kage bunshin and shunshin. He managed to master the kage bunshin to the point where he could do them instantly, silently and seallessly, not to mention smokelessly. His progress in shunshin was also at the same level where he could do them silently, smokelessly and seallessly.

 **Meanwhile with Kushina**

Kushina was heading towards the academy to officially register her son as a future shinobi of Konoha. She knew that she would be in big trouble with the 'old man' Hokage, Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen. She had kept the details of her pregnancy, her birth of Naruto, not to mention that the kyuubi had escaped only to be sealed into her son. Yup. Big trouble indeed.

"Yo jiji. I'm here to register my son into the ninja academy." Kushina said nervously as she knew what would happen next.

"Oh. How interesting. I didn't know you had a son, let alone a child." Hiruzen said as he gave a very stern glare at Kushina. "It's surprising that I wan't informed of this little tidbit, don't you think so? So imagine my surprise that you have a child when you didn't even bother to inform me of your pregnancy. I would have thought that being the Hokage would have at least ensured that you informed me of your status and of your childs birth considering that you are the heirress of the Uzumaki clan." He scolded her.

"Hehehehe. Sorry old man. It was a secret after all. If its any consilation, Tsunade-sama and Mito-sama were aware of my pregnancy. Oh and one more thing that I need to tell you, but first could you make sure no one is listening on us. This is a S-class secret at the very least." She told the Hokage.

"Very well. ANBU! Leave us!" Hiruzen instructed his hidden ANBU bodyguards.

He then gone through a few hand seals and activated a fuinjutsu that sealed the room to prevent anyone from hearing anything in the room.

"Alright. Now tell me what this big secret is and why it is an S-rank?" He asked Kushina.

"To tell the truth, it all started when I went into heat due to me being the jinchuriki of the kyuubi and Minato had walked into me when I was taking care of the problem. Normally, I would have beaten him up and be left frustrated, but the slight chakra of the kyuubi had made my scent a bit more stronger which caused him to take advantage of my situation." She said.

"I was able to recover thanks to Tsunade-sama who walked in on us as Minato came inside me which got me pregnant. Tsunade-sama seeing what was going on, quickly knocked him out and scolded me for having sex with Minato until I had explained what had happened. Mito-sama who was living with us decided to use a seal to find out if he actually cared for me or if he wanted to use me." She said.

"From her expressions, we found out that Minato could have easily overcome the sexual scent and what he did to me was actually a crime. Due to me being a jinchuriki, we had to erase Minato's memories and keep the fact that I was pregnant a secret. Mito-sama felt there was a traitor in Konoha, in particular your council. The Elder council I mean." She said.

"She felt that the three shinobi villages shouldn't have been able to wipe out the Uzumaki clan without extremely severe losses. Thus the secrecy of my pregnancy. When I gave birth, the kyuubi broke free and Mito-sama used the Shiki Fuin to seal the kyuubi into my son, Naruto Uzumaki. Yes he's the new kyuubi jinchuriki." She said.

"For the past year, I have taught him how to control his chakra and taught him taijutsu and fuinjutsu. Right now he's learning ninjutsu and genjutsu. So I decided to have him signed up for the ninja program." She explained what happened.

"Hmmm. I see what happened to cause this secrecy. To think one of my teammates are a traitor to Konoha that they would indirectly participate in the genocide of Uzushiogakure and the Uzumaki clan. Very well. Here are the forms you will need and I will keep the fact that your son is the jinchuriki a secret. Fill them out and hand them to me and take your son to the Academy on Monday at 8:00 am on the first week of January. The new class is starting then. Dismissed." He said.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Kushina said as she filled out Naruto's particulars and handed the form to the Hokage and headed home to tell him the good news.

 **Uzumaki Clan Training Grounds**

As we return back to Naruto's training, we can see multiple Naruto's training in either chakra control or practising the jutsus that they have just learned. Naruto first had his kage bunshins train his water walking till they had very little chakra left and had them disperse to gain their experience.

He also had his clones attack him so he could practise his taijutsu so he could sense his enemies and their attacks by instinct. He also had his clones practise the basic fuinjutsu till they could do it by sheer instinct. Ordinary fuinjutsu goes from level 1 up to level 10. Uzumaki style fuinjutsu is so dangerous and unpredictable that one must completely master level 10 of the normal style fuinjutsu which no one outside of the Uzumaki clan has ever achieved.

"I'm back Sochi-kun! I've got some good news for you." Kushina informed her son upon arrival.

"What is it Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked her.

"Hehe, I've successfully registered you as an academy student. On monday on the first week of January, we will be going for the introduction to the academy. Now seeing as we have some time before we have to get you ready for your first class, we can use this time to train you via kage bunshin method to be better prepared for the life of a shinobi. For the next two months, we will train hard and make sure that you master the basics of chakra, okay Sochi-kun?" She asked him.

"Hai Kaa-chan! Lets gets started!" Naruto said in excitement that he would be entering the academy this young. He already had a dream that he would become the next Hokage of Konohagakure. Every morning, he would start with a 10,000 laps around Konoha where it would be increased by 10,000 laps per week. He would also be doing 10,000 pushups and situps in the morning where the number of situps and pushups will be increased by 10,000 every week.

He would wear a 5 tons weights on his limbs and a 20 tons weight on his chest. His weights will be increased by 5 tons on his limbs and 20 tons on his chest. His gravity seal is at level five where it will be increased by one per month. His resistance seal is at level five where the seal would be increased by one per month.

In the afternoon, he would have his clones learn the Uzumaki style fuinjutsu and practise chakra control while he learns about kenjutsu from his mother. In the evening, he would have his clones practise water walking and tree walking to the point where he can do the exercises while fighting for an hour without losing concerntration.

By the end of the two months of training, he would be doing 80,000 laps around Konoha along with 80,000 situps and pushups in the morning. His gravity seal are at level six as shown by the muscular structure of his body and his resistance seal is at level six at the end of the two months training as his body feels like it is moving through very dense liquid metal. His weights are at 40 tons per limb and 160 tons on his chest at the end of the two months training. His chakra reserves are at high Sanbi level and his control are at mid Sanbi level. His kenjutsu level is at low chunin level as his mother made him master the basic style of kenjutsu before teaching him the Uzuken sword style as it requires at least a good mastery of the basics as it is a very powerful and deadly kenjutsu style.

 **First Week of January**

It was Monday where he would be going to the academy to be a ninja. He had always wanted to be a ninja like his mom and his aunt Mikoto. He could tell that both of the women were very powerful. He had occasionally trained with Setsuna-chan in chakra control and taijutsu thus making them much more powerful and stronger than the other students in the academy. He really hoped that he would be in the same team as Setsuna-chan as he trusted her to have his back and he knew that she trusted him to have her back as they know each others strengths and weaknesses.

Currently, both Naruto and Satsuki were being escorted to the academy by Kushina and Mikoto where they along with their children will be attending the introduction to the academy speech which will be given by the Hokage.

"Hi Setsuna-chan! Ready to go to the academy today?" Naruto asked Setsuna.

"Hmm. I can't wait to be a genin and start doing missions. What about you?" Setsuna asked Naruto.

"Hehe, of course dattebayo! After all, I'm gonna be Hokage one day. Yondaime Hokage Uzumaki Naruto. What do you think Setsuna-chan, Kaa-chan, Mikoto-chan? Does it suit me?" Naruto asked Setsuna, Mikoto and Kushina.

"Hmm. Maybe. But I'm going to be the next Hokage so maybe you can be the Godaime Hokage Sochi-kun." Kushina said as she hugged her son to her bosom.

"I think that you maybe a bit too young to be Hokage just yet Naru-chan. Maybe when you're older and wiser, I'm sure that you will be a great Hokage." Mikoto said as she also joined Kushina in hugging Naruto in her bosom.

"Hn. Maybe when you're older. For now, lets become ninja first and worry about the other details later." Setsuna said.

"Oh look, we're here." Kushina said as they arrived outside the academy. They could see other students and their parents in attendance for the ivtroduction speech.

"Welcome to Konoha Ninja Academy. I am the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. I welcome you and wish you the best and hope that you will grow up to be the protectors of Konoha and the inheritors of the will of Fire. Here in this academy we will teach you how to be a ninja and how to protect your village and your loved ones. Good luck on your studies and I look forward to working with you in the future. Your sensei will take you to your class and begin your journey as a ninja. Thank you." Hiruzen said as he delivered his speech to the academy students and the parents in attendance.

"Alright kids, your details and class are shown on this board. Make sure to be on time to your classes and study hard. Good luck kids." The chunin instructor said. As the children looked at the board and left for their classes, Naruto and Setsuna headed out to their class as they found out that they were in the same class.

Upon arrival, they saw that they were in a class with several children from the clans of Konoha. In particular, the Aburame clan, the Nara clan, the Inuzuka clan, the Hyuuga clan, the Yamanaka clan, the Hatake clan, the Akimichi clan, the Kurama clan and a few civilian children.

"Alright everyone. I'm Ichigo Yuhi or you may call me as Ichigo-sensei. I will teach you history, maths, geography, how to unlock your chakra, taijutsu, chakra control, ninjutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu and some fuinjutsu. I will make sure that in a single year, you guys can learn and master the skills in which takes others years to learn and master. First we will start with the introduction. When I call your name, tell me your name, your likes, your dislikes, your hobbies, your ambitions and anything else you would like to share with this class." Ichigo-sensei said.

One by one the students were called up and they made their introduction to the class. When it was Naruto's turn, he decided to give a special introduction Uzumaki style.

"Yo! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! My likes are Setsuna-chan, Kushina Kaa-chan, ramen, training with my Kaa-chan, training with Setsuna-chan,my friends and the view of the village from the Hokage mountain. My dislikes are perverts, rapists, racists, idiots that cannot tell the difference from the scroll to the kunai and traitors of any kind. My hobbies are pranking, gardening, painting, cooking, sewing and massages. My ambition is to surpass all the previous Hokages and be acknowledged by the village as a hero and be the greatest Hokage thats ever lived!" Naruto said in confidence. Once he was done introducing himself, Setsuna was next to introduce herself.

"Hn. My names Setsuna Uchiha. My likes are Naruto-kun and both our Kaa-chan, training with Naruto-kun and our Kaa-chan. My dislikes are traitors, perverts, rapists and idiots that can't see the difference between the scroll and the kunai. My hobbies are painting, gardening, cooking and reading. My ambition is to prove that a kunoichi can become powerful and not to be looked down onto."*'And to someday have a family with Naruto-kun'* Setsuna said as she thought the last bit to herself not wanting others to know something private about her. As the class continued on, Ichigo-sensei taught them how to activate their chakra and how to control their chakra. He had taught them leaf balancing and tree climbing and showed them how to do it properly.

While Naruto and Setsuna were in the Uzumaki compound, they were being trained by their mothers so that they were easily the strongest shinobi of their age. Every morning for the next year, Naruto would do 100,000 laps around Konoha where his laps around Konoha would be increased by 100,000 laps a week. Setsuna on the other hand would do 100 laps around Konoha where her laps would be increased by 10 laps a week.

Naruto would do 100,000 pushups and situps every morning where his situps and pushups would increase by 100,000 pushups and situps a week. Setsuna would do 100 pushups and situps and her pushups and situps would be increased by 10 a week. Naruto would be wearing 100 tons of weight on his limbs and a 400 tons weight on his chest while his weights would be increased by 100 tons per limb and 400 tons on his chest per week. Setsuna would be wearing a 100 pounds weight per limb and a 400 pounds weight on her chest while her weights would be increased by 10 pounds per limb and 40 pounds on her chest per week.

Naruto would be using an gravity seal at level seven where it would be increased by one after three months. His resistance seal is at level seven and would be increased by one after three months. Setsuna would be using a gravity and resistance seal at level one and would be increased by one level after three months. Every afternoon for the next year, they would be learning how to manipulate elemental chakra. First they had both of them to master the basics of fire chakra then followed by water chakra which would be followed by earth chakra where the next element would be lightning chakra then followed by wind chakra.

Every evenings for the next year, Naruto and Setsuna would be fighting both Kushina and Mikoto while trying to stay alive as the fight often ended up with crippling blows and killing strikes to get them to overcome their fears so they won't freeze up in their first real fight.

At the end of the year, Naruto's morning workout consisted of 4,800,000 laps around Konoha followed by 4,800,000 situps and pushups. His weights are at 4,800 tons per limb and 19,200 tons on his chest. His gravity and resistance seal is at level ten where he was having a very difficult time trying to get up from the pressure and not to mention that he had a very difficult time moving his limbs. Using his shadow clones to help him learn and master the elements, he had mastered the basic and advanced elemental chakra manipulation where he could do the exercises in his sleep. His fight with Mikoto and his mother when they are aiming to kill him had helped him to develop an immunity to low level to mid level killing intent which had given him experience in taijutsu and kenjutsu where his moves now flow like a dance instead of some jerky movements which was literally screaming 'rookie right here'.

Setsuna's progress over the past year was 570 laps around Konoha followed by 570 situps and pushups. Her weight are at 570 pounds per limb and 1,880 pounds on her chest. Her gravity and resistance seal was at level four as shown by her muscles that she gained and she was having difficulty moving as if she was moving through dense mud. She had mastered the basic and advanced fire and earth elemental chakra manipulation where she could do the exercises instinctlively. Her all out fighting with her mother and Naruto's mother had pushed her to her limits where her skills in taijutsu and kenjutsu were constantly being forced to the limit where she could now flow like a dance instead of some jerky movement. In said fights, she had also unlocked her sharingan.

As for their progress in the academy, Ichigo-sensei had taught the class how to unluck their chakra and increase their reserves and control by showing them the leaf balancing exercise and tree climbing exercise in the first week. In the second week, he taught them taijutsu while having them practise them doing chakra control while sparring. In the third week, he taught geography and maths while getting the class to practise chakra control. In the forth week, he taught ninjutsu aka the basic three. They were the kawarimi, henge and shunshin. He had explained that these three techniques were basic and neccessary as kawarimi allowed you to escape a killing blow. The henge allowed one to change form and escape or assasinate someone. The shunshin was one of the most vital jutsu as it allowed one to escape from the enemy thus saving ones life more than the bunshin does.

Throughout the year that Ichigo-sensei taught, he was strict and harsh as he show the fate of shinobi and kunoichi that never took their training seriously and warned his students that the moment they became students of the ninja academy, they had no more connection to their families as their lives are now dictated by the Hokage. He also said that their best chances were to train seriously and hopefully live long enough to be a very powerful shinobi. Said speech had motivated many shinobi and kunoichi in the class as they trained hard under Ichigo-sensei's guidance to being strong shinobi and kunoichi. Naruto and Setsuna were one of the few to qualify to actually take the early graduation exam as the exam was much harder and harsher than the normal exam as this exam was based in the times of war.

Today it was his graduation test to be a genin as Naruto got ready for his big day. "Bye Kaa-chan. I'm gonna be a genin today dattebayo!" Naruto said to his mother as she replied "Good luck sochi-kun. Show them who's boss dattebane!""Hai, Kaa-chan. I will definitely kick their asses today dattebayo!" Naruto said as he left his house.

 **At the Ninja Academy**

Naruto and Setsuna was seated with the other student who were mostly much older than them as they waited for their turn for the ninjutsu portion of the test. They did very well in the theory test and taijutsu, genjutsu, fuinjutsu and kenjutsu test. "Naruto Uzumaki!" The chunin proctor announced as Naruto followed the proctor into the room where the ninjutsu test were to take place. "All right, Naruto. Do the henge, kawarimi and the shunshin along side 3 bunshins of your choice to pass the genin exams." The proctor told Naruto. Naruto performed the henge, kawarimi and shunshin perfectly without any hand-signs showing his mastery in said jutsu. He then created 3 kage bunshins while using there different elemental jutsu **(Katon: Karyu Endan/Fire Style Fire Dragon Bullet)(Suiton: Suiryudan/Water Style Water Dragon Bullet)(Doton: Doryudan/Earth Style Earth Dragon Bullet)** without hand-signs which earned him bonus points for the jutsus. Naruto headed back into the classroom to show that he had passed, especially Setsuna. "I did it Setsuna-chan. Its your turn to pass this exam now!" Naruto said to Setsuna. "Hn. I will pass this exams with ease." She said with confidence. "Setsuna Uchiha!" The chunin proctor announced as she followed the proctor into the room where the ninjutsu exams take place. "Alright Setsuna. Do the henge, kawarimi and shunshin along side 3 bunshins of your choice to pass the genin exams." The proctor told Setsuna. She then performed the henge, kawarimi and shunshin perfectly without any hand-signs showing her mastery in said jutsu. She then created 3 Earth Style Shadow Clones and had them do three elemental jutsus **(Katon: Karyu Endan/Fire Style Fire Dragon Bullet)(Doton: Doryudan/Earth Style Earth Dragon Bullet)(Yoton: Yoryudan/Lava Release Lava Dragon Bullet)** without hand-signs which earned her bonus points for the jutsus. She then headed back to the classroom where Naruto was and joined him as the proctor gave his speech. When he left the academy, he left with a hitae-ate showing that he had become a genin and his dream to be hokage will come true. Setsuna on the other hand was more content with protecting Naruto than anything else.

 **At the Uzumaki Compound**

"Kaa-chan, I'm back! I did it dattebayo! I'm a ninja now." Naruto shouted in joy to his mother. "welcome home, sochi-kun. Congratulations baby. Lets celebrate this wonderful day." Kushina said to Naruto as she planted his head in her bosom as she kissed him on the cheek nearly touching his mouth as she prepared her special uzumaki ramen to celebrate."Itadakimasu"Both mother and son said as they ate their ramen. "Well Naruto-kun, your training has just been increased now that you are a genin. Can't have you slacking off now can we?" Kushina grinned to Naruto as she saw his face rapidly pale at the nightmare training from hell was being upgraded. "Aww, Kaa-chan, did you really have to up my training that much?!" Naruto whined at his mother at the prospect of training that will leave him extremely tired. "Just guess who your sensei is Naru-chan?" Kushina said with a smile that promised his death if he pissed her off. "*Gulp*No way! Don't tell me that you are my sensei?! This rocks dattebayo!" Naruto was happy that his mother was his jounin sensei. "Hehe, Setsuna-chan will also be in the team as well, Naru-chan." Kushina said. "Awesome! Man are we gonna kick ass!" Naruto celebrated.

 **At the Ninja Academy**

At the academy, Naruto was seated waiting to find out who was his other teammate is who would be sharing his unfortunate training. *'Even training with Gai sensei was not this though. He must have been inspired from kaa-chans training from hell.'* Naruto thought as he and Setsuna waited to hear who their teammate is. "Okay settle down brats! Alright. Now Team 1...Team 2...Team 3...Team 4...Team 5...Team 6...Team 7 Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, and Setsuna Uchiha. Team 8...Team 9...Team 10...Okay, brats, your sensei will be here soon. Good luck on your true genin exam." the chunin said.

Barely 5 minutes after the chunin announced the teams, Kushina ariived and said "Alright Team 7, get to training ground 7 in 30 minutes or you fail the true genin exams. Chop chop kiddies! Time's wasting and I have your training to plan!" She then dissappeared in a shunshin as the genin shunshined to the training grounds.

In just 5 minutes, they arrived in time and Kushina said "Alright, gather around. We're going to be introducing ourselves and getting to know each other. Now I'll start first. My name's Uzumaki Kushina. My likes are ramen, people who work hard to achieve their goals and my friends and family. My dislkes are perverts, rapists, and traitors. My hobbies are studying and creating new fuinjutsu. My dream is to be the first female hokage. Your turn Naruto-kun."

"Yosh! My name's Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are ramen, Setsuna-chan, Kushina Kaa-chan, Mikoto-chan, training with Setsuna-chan and Kushina Kaa-chan, the view of the village from the Hokage mountain, people who work hard to achieve their goals and my friends and family. My dislikes are perverts, rapists, racists, idiots who can't tell the difference between the scroll and the kunai and traitors of any kind. My hobbies are gardening, pranks, painting, cooking, sewing, massages and studying and creating new fuinjutsu. My dream is to surpass all the previous Hokages and be acknnowledged by the villagers as a hero and to be the legendary orange Hokage dattebayo!" Naruto said with pride.

"Hmmm, interesting. Next you Uchiha-chan." Kushina said. "Hn. My name's Uchiha Setsuna. My likes are training with Naruto-kun and our Kaa-chan, studying ninjutsu, reading and painting. My dislikes are perverts, rapist and traitors. My hobbies are training and meditating. My dream is to prove that a kunoichi can be powerful and respected."*'And someday have a family with Naruto-kun.'* Setsuna said with pride.

"Interesting Setsuna-chan. Now you, Kakashi-kun." Kushina said. "Hm. My name's Hatake Kakashi. My likes are reading, training and playing with my summons. My dislikes are those who breaks the rules and traitors. My hobbies are painting and gardening. My dreams are to be the best shinobi there is." Kakashi said with a serious voice.

"Not bad Kakashi-kun. Now then, its time to begin your true genin exams!" Kushina said. She then took out two bells and tied them to her waist. "Okay, Team. To pass this test, you must get this bells from me. The two students who gets this bells from me will be a genin while the one who fails to get a bell will be sent back to the academy. Use everything you've got. Don't hold back. Ready? Go!" Kushina explained to her students.

*'They have good hiding skills. Now to test them in Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu.'* Kushina thought to herself. Just then she was attacked by Naruto who was flanked by Kakashi as they kept her busy by using taijutsu and ninjutsu when she sensed a genjutsu taking effect which she quickly disspelled it and subdued all three of her students. "Not bad, you three. You guys actually made me go all out for a second there. All three of you ... PASS! Remember this saying kids, Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. Also the First Hokage, Hashirama-sama had often said about the will of fire. What it means is that when you have something to protect, that is when you gain true strenght and will to do whatever it takes to protect your precious people or your ideal. That my students is the will of fire. Congratulations Team 7. Meet me at the Hokage tower tomorrow at 9am so we can start your first mission. Dismissed!" Kushina explained to her students.

 **A.N.**

 **Possible list of Harem members:**

 **Kushina Uzumaki, Setsuna Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, Tsunade Senju, Tsunami, Kurenai Yuhi, Yugao Uzuki, Anko Mitarashi, Konan, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, Shizune, Temari, Mei Terumi, Samui, Yugito Nii, Guren, Fuka, Kurotsuchi, Shizuka**


	2. Team Kushina

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

"Katon: Gokyaku no Jutsu" - Normal speech

*'Shinra Tensei'* - Thoughts

 **"Bijuu-Dama" - Kurama and other bijuu talking**

 ***'Impossible'* - Kurama and other bijuu thinking**

 **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** **\- Jutsus**

 **Now on with the show.**

 **Chapter 2: Team Kushina**

 **Konohagakure no Sato: 5 years after Naruto's birth**

It had been 3 months since Naruto had been a genin and his training had skyrocketed. He was stuck doing D-rank missions or as he likes to call it 'chores that civilians are too lazy to do'. During those 3 months, Naruto, Setsuna and Kakashi we're put under a harsh training that pushed them to their limits.

One of said trainings involved the whole team wearing bright orange jumpsuits that makes a lot of noise when you move even a little, weighs a lot as it has weights and resistance seals which makes the wearer impossible to move, smell really bad that everyone can smell the jumpsuit and it is so blindingly orange that it is impossible to be stealthy when wearing it.

They were made to prank the entire village which included the ANBU and the numerous clans of Konoha. They had often failed so spectacularly at first as they were forbidden from using chakra to hide while pranking the village. As they underwent this type of training, they slowly improved their stealth and trapping skills, not to mention evasion, information gathering, scouting, assasination and strategy.

Currently, Naruto's level of skill is close to high kage to mid Ichibi. Setsuna's level of skill is close to mid jonin to low Sannin. Kakashi's level of skill is at high chunin to mid jonin. They were getting tired of D-ranks and wanted a challenging mission, preferably a C-rank mission.

"I'm seriously getting pissed off with these chores dattebayo! I want a cool mission! After all, I'm gonna be Hokage. How am I gonna prove to everyone that I can be Hokage if I'm stuck doing these chores?!" Naruto complained to his teammates.

"Hn." Setsuna replied disinterestedly as she felt the same as Naruto but didn't want to admit it due to her Uchiha pride.

"*Sigh*You're really troublesome Naruto, you know that? It's part of the rules that rookie genin don't see much if any action until we're experienced enough for a C-rank mission. I thought you would have known that?" Kakashi replied in boredom to Naruto as he felt deep down that he wanted a mission that will prove his progress as a ninja but his pride in following the rules was preventing him from voicing his thoughts.

"Hmmph! Shut it teme! I know that you find the D-ranks as a chore and you want a higher ranked mission." Naruto shouted to Kakashi.

*BONK!* Kushina, who was behind the team knocked Naruto upside the head and began to lecture him. "Baka! To get a higher ranked mission, you have to show Hokage-sama that you are experienced enough for a C-rank mission. Only an experienced genin team are allowed to go on an C-ranked mission. Besides, you guys have only been a genin for 3 months. That's not enough time to show that you can handle a C-rank mission. Only Genin teams of 6 months and above are allowed to go on a C-rank mission. Regardless of the facts, you guys are only 5 years old. You guys aren't ready to go againts adult shinobi or bandits just yet. Your bodies must be bigger and older to stand a chance against an adult shinobi or bandit. *Sigh* Honestly Naruto, I would have thought that you would have been overjoyed with more training time?"

"But Kushina-Sensei, I want a real ninja mission to prove to everyone my strenght as the next dattebayo!" Naruto told them.

"*Sigh*Fine then! I will try and ask Hokage-sama if he has a C-rank mission available. Now come on. I don't want to be late as the good missions will be taken if we're not there." Kushina informed her team.

 **Hokage Tower Mission Room**

"Team 7 reporting for duty Hokage-sama!" Kushina said to the Hokage. The Hokage looked up from his list of mission reports as he saw team 7. He smiled when he saw the impatient look on the genin. The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen also known as the God of Shinobi. The man who trained the 3 legendary ninja, the Sannin of Konoha. The Snake Sannin of Konoha, Orochimaru. The Toad Sannin of Konoha, Jiraiya. The Slug Sannin of Konoha, Tsunade Senju, granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju and grandniece of the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju. Hiruzen was trained by the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage which he learned all about the Will of Fire from his sensei's.

"Yo Hokage-jiji! Time to give us a real ninja mission dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement.

"*BONK* BAKA! Show the proper respect to Hokage-sama! I'm terribly sorry for my son's rudeness Hokage-sama. He won't do it again! I swear dattebane!" Kushina scolded her son as she apoligised to the Hokage.

"HAHAHAHA! No need to worry Kushina-chan. It's fine by me. I don't really mind it at all. Now then, I have some fields that needs plowing, a few groceries that needs to be delivered, a few babysitting request and a capture Tora mission." The third Hokage said.

"No way I'm gonna do those chores anymore jiji. I want to a real mission to show that I can be Hokage dattebayo!" Naruto shouted to the Hokage. Kushina just facepalmed in resignation at her would be eventual fate.

"Hmmm. A real mission huh? Fine then. You want to show your strenght then who am I to stop you? I have just the mission for you. A C-rank mission to Yu no Kuni(Land of Hot Springs). There are some reports of bandit activity. I want your team to investigate and eliminate the bandits as the mission scroll states. You will be escorting our client back to his town and your true mission begins once you're in Yu no Kuni. Got it Team 7?!" The Sandaime said to team 7.

"Hai Hokage-sama/jiji!" Team 7 said in unison.

"Good. Chunin-san, please bring our client in immediately." The Hokage said to his assistant.

"Hai Hokage-sama! I will bring him here at once!" The chunin said to the Hokage.

The chunin then returned with a man who was in his 40s in semi wealthy clothing. "These are the ninja thats going protect me?! I paid for ninja! Not a bunch of brat!" The man complained to the Hokage. "What was that dattebayo?! I'll show you a brat!" Naruto shouted to the client.

"HaHaHa. Its fine. I'm actually a Jonin. I should be more than enough for your protection." Kushina explained to the client.

"Hmmph. Very well. My names Renji. I'm the village leader of Yugakure. I expect a super protection." Renji said.

"Its agreed then. Team 7 will undertake this mission. Good luck and return home safely." The Sandaime wished team 7 a successful mission.

"Hai Hokage-sama/jiji" Team 7 said in unison.

"Okay, Naruto, Kakashi, Setsuna, make sure you guys have everything packed for a C-ranked mission that will last for a week or more. We can never tell what might happen so be prepared. Meet at the main gates in 3 hours with your equipments packed and we will head out on our mission. Lets go Team 7." Kushina informed her team.

"Hai Kushina-Sensei!" Naruto, Kakashi and Setsuna replied back to Kushina.

 **Three hours later Konoha's Main Gate**

"Alright, everyone ready? Lets go dattebane!" Kushina said as she lead her team out of Konoha for the first time in their life. She had made sure her students were well equiped for the mission as she didn't want them to be harmed. While normally she would be taking a C-rank mission by now, however this team in her mind had became precious to her and she didn't want to risk their lives unless there were strong enough to handle the mission. After all, they have a long way to go before they are jonin level. While her son and Setsuna-chan could handle a jonin or someone stronger, they aren't ready yet.

"Sensei? Is there any shinobi village in Yu no Kuni?" Setsuna asked Kushina.

"Yeah Kaa-chan. Is there any shinobi village in Yu no Kuni? I would have thought he would have gone to his shinobi village in Yu no Kuni. They didn't cover the shinobi villages in minor nations in the Ninja Academy. So is there any shinobi vilage in Yu no Kuni dattebayo?" Naruto excitedly asked his mother.

Although Kakashi didn't show it, he was also very interested in the fact whether there was any shinobi village in Yu no Kuni.

"There used to be a shinobi village in Yu no Kuni called Yugakure no Sato. But nowadays it is a very famous civilian town that has the most famous hot springs in the Elemantal Nations. So if he wanted to ask for help, he would have to go to Konoha to get help." Kushina informed her team.

"I see. I wonder why Yugakure turned from a shinobi village into a civilian village? I can't imagine why any ninja village be a civilian village." Setsuna asked her sensei. Naruto was also voicing his thoughts and Kakashi was also interested in finding out why Yugakure became a civilian village though he put up a mask of disinterest.

"One of the major factors which resulted in Yugakure turning from a shinobi village to a civilian village was due to the wars which more often than not spilled out in the minor countries which resulted in a lot of deaths and destruction of the homes and towns. This was one of the factors which resulted in the disbanding of Yugakure as a shinobi village." Kushina said as she gave a lecture about the shinobi villages and the war that often occoured over the smallest of things.

*'Wow. I can't imagine what can cause a shinobi village to turn into a civilian village. Man are we lucky Konoha hadn't become like that. Now or in the previous timeline. I wonder why I didn't find out about all this from ero-sennin. Heck, he used to go there very frequently due to the female population who visits the hot springs. Stupid perverted old coot. Peeping on women and paying those women in the red light district to get laid. Ero-sennin obviously wasn't that great when it came to seduction if he had to pay a woman to have sex with him.'* Naruto thought about the past which he was from.

*'Hn. A pity such tradegies happens but that is war. Casualties happen and someone is bound to get caught in the crossfire. Turning a shinobi village into a civilian village is just asking for trouble.'* Setsuna thought about the village.

*'Interesting but foolish. This will put them in the crosshairs as they have no way to defend themselves if something occurs. The logical thing they should have done was raise some defence or relocate during the war.'* Kakashi thought about the situation with the village.

 **Meanwhile at an unknown location**

"I paid you a large money to get this job done! I want the village leader dead! Do you get me! I will not tolerate your failure. Yugakure belongs to me! So get the job done or don't the rest of the money." A mysterious figure shouted to the group of figures not far from him.

"Quit your yammering idiot! We heard you the first time. We are Kirigakure's most elite assassins. No target to is too great for us to kill. Oh, one more thing. Speak to us that way again and we will kill you, Client or not! Got it, Aizen?! We are shinobi of Kirigakure. We are nothing like those softies at Konoha. There is a reason we are called the Demons of The Bloody Mist. Our ninjutsu and kenjutsu are unmatched. We are the masters of the art of Silent Killing. They won't know what hit them until it is too late. Mwahahaha!" The leader of the Demons of The Bloody Mist said as he laughed evilly as he envisioned his next victims of his beautiful slaughter.

"Whatever! Just get the job done. I won't be able to fully control the economic market of Yugakure until Renji is dead. This is my village to rule. Kill him so I can be the village leader myself and transform this village to my desires." Aizen said with an evil smile.

 **Back with team 7**

As team 7 was walking through the pathway on the way to Yu no Kuni, Kushina noticed a puddle by the side of the road. *'Thats strange. The ground around the puddle is very dry. Not to mention searing heat that we're experiencing today. Obviously this must be the work of ninja. Thought there not very smart to notice stuff like the weather and how to hide. The only question remains is who is the target? Is it us the ninja's or the client? I probably have a bounty but the kids don't have one for sure. So I'm guessing the client is the one there after. I play this one by the ear and find out who there after. This is also a good test to see if my genin are ready for the challenges ahead of them. **Kawarimi no Jutsu**!'* Kushina thought as she mentally prepared a substitution with a clone who will probably play dead to see who they target, the ninja or the client.

Just as team 7 and Renji passed the water puddle, two dark shapes rose from the puddle began charging towards the jonin. Their suprise attack left Kushina trapped in their weapon as they pulled the bladed chain that was around Kushina. The attack shredded Kushina as she fell to the ground dead.

"One down." One of the assailant said as they began to head to their next target. The genin were shocked and scared when they saw their sensei was killed. When the chain was near Naruto, Kakashi quickly threw a kunai trapping the chain at a tree. Naruto seeing the opportunity quickly counter-attacked breaking one of the assailants knee and knocked him out with an uppercut. The other assailant seeing what was happening quickly detached the chain and rushed to Renji to kill him. Setsuna saw the assailant heading to the client quickly got infront of Renji and got ready for the attack but it never came as she saw her sensei subduing the second assailant. "S-Sensei?!" Setsuna said in shock as she saw her dead sensei defeat the assailants. As she turned to look at where her sensei died, all she saw was peices of wood. *'Kawarimi! She substituted herself with a log and used a genjutsu to make it look like she died. But why would she do that?'* Setsuna thought in shock as she questioned what happened.

"Are you guys alright? As you guys had guessed it, I wanted to find out who the target was, whether it was us ninja's or the client. It seems the enemies reckless move to attack the client confirmed my suspicions. This mission should have been a B-rank mission at least. You hired us for a C-rank mission where we would be facing bandits and thugs. The moment ninja's became involved, this mission went up in level and difficulty. My genin aren't ready for a mission of this calliber and I have half a mind to leave you here as I declare this mission a failure. So you have one chance to explain to me what is going on and why didn't you explain this to the Hokage." Kushina said as she was rather angry at Renji for his misinformation that could have killed her genin if they weren't that good. She also had a feeling that the next one to attack would be jounin in level and her genin would stand next to no chance to survive.

"Alright, I will explain what is going on. You see my village is in a dire situation as our business industry is failing thanks to one guy who wants to control our village for his own gain. He is the most ruthless and cruel businessman who would hesitate to sell out his own mother for money. His name is Aizen." Renji said in fear that the ninja escort would abandon him here to his fate.

"Wait a minute, you're not talking about The Aizen, are you? The Aizen of Aizen Industries? He is one of the most influential and richest guys in the Elemental Nations! He is also said to fund Iwagakure's war campaign against Konoha by providing armor and weapons which is said to be cutting edge technologies where they are able to last longer that any other armor or weapons. We've been trying to find him for years and so far he was untouchable." Kushina exclaimed in shock and in a bit of fear as the rumours of his mysterious army was said to be in the tens of thousands. The soldiers were said to be experienced and deadly in fighting against ninja. No one knew where Aizen's base of operations was and his assistance was dragging the war in favour of Iwa. She knew if she were to take on the mission, she could have a shot at killing Aizen and crippling Iwa's war effort by stopping their supply of weaponries and armors that Aizen Industries were supplying to Iwa. Iwa would also be rather short on money as most of their war funds were supplied by Aizen himself.

"Yes, him. He came to our village and at first he set up a business in our village helping our economy. But as time passed by, he began to reveal his true colours and there was no way we could undo what he had done as his 'army' was keeping us in line. I barely escaped with my life as we were constructing a new way for us to make money as well to have a military of sorts. However, Aizen somehow got wind of our plans and he realised that if our project were to be finished then his grip on our village will collapse. At least financially. Thats why I came to Konoha and requested for aid as I knew that Konoha were at war with Iwa and you would want to put an end to their financial, armors and weaponries suppliers. If Aizen was killed, the war would be in your favour and our village would be able to defend ourselves in the future. I know that you would leave me here but thats okay. My little girl would cry 'daddy, daddy' and my wife would end up hating Konoha ninjas. But thats fine, I don't blame you at all." Said Renji as he put on a sad teary face as he tried to blackmail the Konoha Ninja.

*'Who does he think he's trying to fool? Although he is quite good in guilt-tripping others. *Sigh* This mission has become really troublesome. I should check with my genin to see whether we should continue and ask for back up or abandon the mission.'* Kushina thought as she had a sweatdrop as she saw the antics on Renji's face.

"Alright team, if we continue this mission, this mission will be an A-rank to S-rank mission due to the difficulty in completing it. Our next opponent will be a jounin for sure and not to mention that we will be facing an entire army trained to fight and kill jounin without much trouble. If we continue this mission, our objectives are to find the base of operations of Aizen Industries and shut down their production of armors and weaponries that they are making for Iwagakure. Not to mention destroying Aizen's financial status so he can't fund the war for Iwagakure and finding out his hideout so we can kill him. All in all, this will be a solid S-rank mission. If we continue, we will have to ask for back up so we can have a decent chance of survival in this mission. The other option is to abandon the mission. Your choice my cute little genin." Kushina said as she explained the dire situation they were in.

*'No way I'm gonna abandon this mission dattebayo! Could this be what caused the war to escalate in the other timeline? Were Iwagakure getting funds and supplies that drove Konoha to the brink of defeat until Tou-chan used the Hiraishin and the Rasengan to defeat the forces of Iwagakure resulting in their most humiliating defeat? If we take this mission, we could stop Iwagakure's war effort in its track and result in a less humiliating defeat for them. Could Aizen's survival in the other timeline made things worse? No! I cannot die like this dattebayo! Aizen must die so the war can end much sooner. There's no way that I'm gonna die until I become Hokage dattebayo!'* Naruto thought about the current situation.

"I'm gonna continue this mission dattebayo! No way am I running and abandoning this mission. We need to complete this mission if we are to put an end to the war now! I will not die until I become Hokage dattebayo! Thats a promise of a lifetime! I never go back on my word! Thats my nindo! My ninja way! Let them come! I'll show them who Naruto Uzumaki really is dattebayo!" Naruto shouted in excitement in such an adventure he was bound to face in this mission. He personally swore that he would protect his teammates lives with everything he had as they were his precious people and his inspiration to get stronger to be Hokage.

*'Hn. This mission is vital to Konoha and there is now way we can abandon the mission as it will leave a black mark on our record. My pride as an Uchiha will never allow me to accept failure. I would rather do this mission and die a proud Uchiha than to shame my clan. I am the strongest of the Uchiha in terms of my chakra's potency and the strength of my Sharingan. I will bring fear into our enemies and teach them to fear the Uchiha clan and show them that we are still strong as ever. They will bow or they will die!" Setsuna thought about this mission and the situation.

"Hn. I will complete this mission show the world the strenght of the Uchiha. They will learn to fear the Uchiha clan or they will be destroyed. I will not surrender till I've breathe my last breath." Setsuna said in pride and excitement in the enemies that she will soon face to test her limits.

*'This is troublesome. On one hand, the rules state we should abandon the mission but the target known as Aizen is in Yugakure right now and this is our only chance to gain an advantage in the war against Iwa. This mission is very vital to Konoha if we are to win the war and if I were to follow procedure, we could lose the war. That cannot be allowed. We have to take this risk and complete this mission in order to gain ground and stop Iwa's efforts in the war and reducing their abilities to kill our ninja's on the battlefield. This is a very vital mission indeed. We will complete this mission or die trying.'* Kakashi thought about the mission and the war effort. He decided this mission was too important to abandon and swore to complete this mission or die trying.

"We will complete this mission. Konoha needs us to end Aizen's reign and put an end to his precious industry so the war effort will run smoothly. Konoha is counting on us and we will complete this mission or die trying! We will not run before adversity!" Kakashi said in a determined voice as he vowed to prove himself and make a name for himself in this mission.

*'They really are determined to complete this mission huh? They sure are growing up so quickly these days.'* Kushina looked on them with a proud smile.

"Very well then dattebane! We will carry on with this mission. Renji-san, if you could lead us to our residence once we're in Yugakure. I will be summoning for additional reinforments." Kushina said as she prepared her chakra to summon her fastest dragon summon's to take a message for reinforcements and to notify the Hokage of the current situation that they couldn't ignore or abandon as it will determine Konoha's future in the war.

" **Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram, Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" Kushina said she summoned her dragon summons.

*POOF* *Smokes clears* (Imagine a chinese dragon with black scales the size of a horse)

 **"Kushina-sama, I Suoh of the Wind Dragons are at your service Milady." Suoh, the black horse sized dragon said.**

"Suoh-sama, I need you to deliver this to the Hokage immediately. The Hokage must get this scroll now. Our lives depend on it! Go quickly!" Kushina orders the dragon.

 **"Very well Kushina-sama. I will deliver this to the Hokage at once. Farewell Milady." The dragon said as he took off in the direction of Konoha.**

"Now that I've made a request for back up, let us continue this mission. Once your village has recovered, we expect you to pay the full amount for a S-rank mission. Got it?!" Kushina informed Renji.

"Yes,yes! Thank you very much! You have no idea how relieved I am that my village will be saved. Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for your help! We owe you a lot for what you are doing to help us." Renji said in relief knowing that his village were getting the help they desperately needed.

"Very well. Alright team 7, its time to move out. Formation Manji and keep your eyes on your surroundings. The next opponent will be a jounin. Brace yourselves as this will be the fight for your very lives." Kushina warned her team for any possible signs of ambush by the enemies.

 **Two hours later Konoha's Hokage Tower**

"Hokage-sama! There's a huge black dragon on top of the Hokage Tower with a scroll that it said were for your eyes only!" Hiruzens secretary said.

"Very well. Stay here. I will go to the dragon and get this scroll." Hiruzen said as he shunshined to the roof of the Hokage Tower.

*'A dragon summon? Kushina wouldn't use her dragon summons unless she was serious or she was in big trouble. This doesn't bode well for her or me. I have a bad feeling about this.'* Hiruzen thought as he felt a shiver rock through his body as he sensed something very bad was about to happen.

"I am the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. What did Kushina have for me that she sent for you?" Hiruzen asked the dragon respectfully.

 **"Hokage-sama, Kushina-sama asked us to send this to you and asks for reinforcements. The details are in the scroll." Suoh informed the hokage as he handed the scroll to the Hokage. Once completing his task, he returned back to his realm where the dragon summoning clan lives.**

The Hokage upon receiving the scroll shunshined to his office and opened the scroll and read the report written by Kushina stating her current situation and the possible location of Aizen and the chance to hurt Iwa where it hurts the most, their weapons and armor. *'This could change the war into our favor. This mission is to vital and a chance to strike out at both Iwa and Criminal Exchange is too good to pass up. This will be a S-rank mission and I need someone capable to lead this operation to success. Jiraiya was just recently back in town so he should be capable of handling a S-rank with an Elite Jounin squad to back up Kushina-chan. Hold on Kushina-chan! Help is on the way!" Hiruzen thought with fierce determination.

"ANBU! Get me Jiraiya, Namikaze Minato, Uchiha Mikoto and Hyuga Hiashi in my office right this instant! Now!" Hiruzen ordered the ANBU to bring the four shinobi into his office so he could brief them on their mission.

 **Five minutes later**

"Yo Sarutobi-sensei. Whats the situation that you had call me here immediately." Jiraiya had a rather serious look as he sensed something was going to happen that was very important.

"Jiraiya, Minato, Mikoto and Hiashi. Five minutes ago, I recieved intel from Kushina-chan regarding her mission that she had deemed too important to abandon and had to complete it. This mission is a S-class rescue and reinforcement of Team Kushina in Yugakure no Sato. You are to reinforce her position and find out the bases and hideouts of Aizen along with the factories and forges that produce the weapons and armors for Iwagakure. Then you will need to destroy Aizen Industries financially so they cannot support Iwagakure in the war. This is a very important mission that will decide if we win or we lose this war. Failure is not an option as the stakes are very high. Bewarned that there will be Iwagakure shinobi protecting the factories and forges along with the bases and hideouts of Aizen. He will have his 'private army' guarding said places with the Iwa shinobi. Good luck on your Mission. Dismissed." Hiruzen informed the rescue team of the danger and importance of this particular mission.

"Okay brats, pack up for a S-rank mission that will last for three to six months. This will be the hardest mission that you've been on so get to it. Meet me at the gates in one hour. Go!" Jiraiya instructed his team.

*'Kushina's in danger. This might be my chance to woo Kushina and claim her as a weapon of Konoha when I become Hokage. I can't allow the enemy to kill her. I will secure the kyuubi jinchuriki as a weapon of Konoha!'* Minato thought as he got ready for the mission.

*'Don't worry Kushina-chan, Setsuna-chan, Naruto-kun, back up is on its way. Stay safe out there. Don't any of you dare die on me!'* Mikoto thought of her best friend, her best friend's son and her daughter as she prepared herself for the mission.

*'At last, a mission worthy of a Hyuga. This mission will test my taijutsu skills to its limits.'* Hiashi thought about the chance to test his taijutsu skills in combat.

 **One hour later Konoha's Main Gate**

"Alright, everyone ready?" Jiraiya asked his team.

"Hai Jiraiya-sama/sensei!" The team responded.

"Alright lets move out." Jiraiya said as they jumped across the tree branches to get to Kushina's position.

 **Two hours after Suoh left Team Kushina**

As the team were walking towards Yugakure, Naruto sensed a powerful but hidden chakra in the trees spying on them. He quickly threw a kunai as a warning to his team that they weren't alone. When he went to retrieve his kunai, he saw a white rabbit that he knew was raised indoors as its fur was supposed to be brown in Spring. His sensei saw the rabbit quickly deduced the same conclusion and quickly ordered to hit the ground when she heard a faint sound headed their way.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't an Uzumaki. I thought we killed of that stupid clan. I'll be sure to eradicate the survivors thoroughly." A monstorous person said with a wicked smile and a look that said that he was gonna enjoy killing them.

"Hoshigaki Jinie, Leader of the Demons of the hidden Mist and weilder of the Kubikiribocho and the Samehada. The head of the assasin corps in Kirigakure. I've heard about you, recruiting children who effortlessly butchers their classmates in the academy and train them to be real monsters. Your division is so feared that the Mizukage has even ordered to have your division watched at all times and killed if they are traitors." Kushina said as she recognised the swordsman in front of her.

"Not bad, too bad it won't save you from my blades. Now die!" Jinie said as he swung his sword to kill Kushina.

Kushina quickly unleashed her sword and told her genin to guard the client. As the fighting grew intense, she was blindsided and kicked towards the lake nearbyin which she fell in.

"Urrgh! T-this water. It's too heavy." Kushina said only to realise too late the trap.

"Too late, bitch! **Suirou no jutsu**!" Jinie said. He then made ten water clones to kill the genin and the client as he unleashed his full killing intent causing the Kakashi to freeze and experience his death over and over again.

*'Heh! You made it too easy for me to defeat you! Gravity seal KAI! Resistance seal KAI! Weight seal KAI! **Wind Style Great Breaktrough**!'*Naruto thought as he released his gravity and resistance seal to zero and used his sealless jutsu to kill his water clones as he unleash his plans to save his mother.

 **Spoiler Alert**

Naruto becomes a hero. His legend as the Orange Hokage begins in Yu no Kuni!

 **More on Chapter 3: The Birth of Red Death and Orange Hokage**


End file.
